Digital cameras used to recognize objects around a moving vehicle need to capture precise shape and details of a high-speed moving subject. Existing complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have a rolling shutter as an electronic shutter function and, therefore, unavoidably incur focal plane distortion when imaging moving objects. The focal plane distortion can be exacerbated in low light conditions, where longer exposure times are necessary. Providing higher ambient light levels through continuous illumination can waste power, thus shortening battery life.
It would be desirable to implement a night vision device with periodic infrared illumination and a global shutter CMOS sensor.